VASH ESTAMPIDA—ALUCARD—DANTE—BRANDON--SPACE
by DAN10011
Summary: hola este es un one-shot en el que aparecen los cinco mejores pistoleros del anime, Vash estampida de trigun, Alucard de hallsing, Dante de devil may cry, Brandon de gungreave, Space de cowboy bebop, pasen y lean.


Hola esta es una historia que me e inventado, esta historia es como un corto un one-shot, esto es algo que me acabo de imaginar mientras veía el video de la canción que esta en este capitulo a si que decidí escribirlo, es una historia en la que aparecen los mejores pistoleros del anime, VASH ESTAMPIDA (TRIGUN), ALUCARD (HELSING), DANTE (del anime DEVIL MAY CRY), BRANDON HEAT (GUNGREAVE), SPACE (COWBOY BEBOP) y con un final muy genial bueno a mi si me pareció muy genial mientras me lo imaginaba, bueno que comience

Cada uno de los personajes que aparecen en este capitulo son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

La canción que aparece en este capitulo es propiedad de slipknot

VASH ESTAMPIDA—ALUCARD—DANTE—BRANDON-SPACE

-Era un día muy soleado y caluroso en un pueblo pequeño de la nueva tierra una persona acababa de llegar a este pueblo esta persona era alguien muy solitario que se la pasaba de pueblo en pueblo, recorriendo todos las ciudades y pueblos de la nueva tierra, caminaba por las calles de este pueblo al que acababa de llegar, en su espalda traía una especie de mochila color morada, bestia una casaca roja, pantalón negro, guantes negros y unos lentes en forma de circulo color amarillo-

-hola mi nombre es vash estampida e sido cazador de la paz y e seguido es algo efímero y escurridizo llamado amor, aun que en este planeta es muy común usar las armas y la violencia para conseguir lo que sea, a mi nunca me a gustado utilizar las armas y la violencia, intento usar la razón para hacer la paz y las personas se olviden de usar la violencia después de tantos años y tantas lunas no e podido lograrlo, pero no me rendiré-

Milly: hola señor vash estampida

Mery: tranquilízate milly

Vash:-sonriendo y saludando- jajajajaja hola chicas ¿Qué están haciendo?

Milly: tomando un poco de café y postre

Mery: lo estamos vigilando para que no cause mas desastres

Vash: ustedes si que se toman muy enserio su trabajo, sus jefes deben de estar muy orgullosos de ustedes

Mery: por supuesto debemos trabajar duro

Vash: si jajajjjajajaaja

´´ahí esta´´

-de repente una banda de caza recompensas aparece por detrás-

Caza recompensas: estamos de suerte es el mismísimo vash estampida nos volveremos millonarios en un abrir y serrar de ojos

Vash:-sonriendo- ha si que están tras la recompensa jajajaja

Caza recompensas: ´´mátenlo muchachos´´

-el grupo de caza recompensas comienza a dispararle-

Vash:-esquivando las balas- por que siempre me tiene que pasar esto a mi –comienza a correr por las calles-

Caza recompensas: ´´tras el no lo dejen escapar esa recompensa debe ser nuestra´´

-el grupo comienza a perseguir a vash disparándole mientras lo siguen-

Mery: ´´vamos milly debemos asegurarnos de que no ocurra otra catástrofe´´

Milly: ´´si mery´´

-vash corría por las calles escapando de lo caza recompensas-

Vash:-corriendo- que e echo para merecer esto madame, yo no echo nada malo madame, y por que estoy ablando en francés madame

-pero de repente apareció una columna de luz que venia del cielo y que caía sobre el-

Caza recompensas: al fin te alcanzamos

Milly: ´´señor vash´´

Mery: ´´vash´´

-vash solo se quedo parado mirando al cielo, mirando la luz-

Caza recompensas: ´´disparen´´

-una ráfaga de balas se dirigen hacia vash pero el no hace ningún movimiento solo se queda parado mirando ala luz-

Mery: ´´vash´´

-los caza recompensas continua disparando sin parar, debido a los disparos se forma una gran cantidad de polvo que cubre todo-

Caza recompensa: ´´ya basta muchachos debemos dejarlo reconocible para poder cobrar la recompensa´´

-todos lo caza recompensas dejan de disparar-

-tarda barios segundos en dispersarse la nube de polvo-

Caza recompensas: ¿Qué? ´´no esta´´

Caza recompensas: ´´sepárense y búsquenlo´´

-los caza recompensas ceban del lugar y comienzan a buscarlo por todo el pueblo-

Milly: que paso Mery como es que el señor vash desapareció

Mery: no lose milly hace un instante antes de que comenzaran el estaba allí parado mirando al cielo y luego desapareció

Milly: el señor vash tendrá alguna habilidad secreta

Mery:-preocupada- vash…

-cambio de escenario-

-era una noche tormentosa, los rayos no cesaban de caer, a la vista se puede apreciar una gran mansión dentro de ella en las mazmorras hay una habitación muy grande y oscura en la que no se encuentra nada solo una silla antigua, y sentado en la silla se encuentra una persona fría y sombría con una sed de sangre y un gran instinto asesino insaciables, la cual bestia una chaqueta roja que le llegaba hasta los pies, un pantalón café, un chaleco café, camisa blanca, lentes amarillos y un sombrero rojo-

-el nombre de esta persona es alucard, de repente un humo negro aprese frente a el y lo envuelve por completo asiéndolo desaparecer-

-cambio de escenario-

-atardecía en una ciudad de algún lugar ala vista se puede ver un negocio llamado devil may cry, dentro se encontraba una persona de cabello blanco sentado con los pies recargados en el escritorio frente a el, esta persona bestia una chaqueta roja que le llegaba hasta los pies, chaleco rojo, pantalones rojos, esta persona se llama Dante-

.de repente alguien toca ala puerta-

Dante:-se levanta de la silla y se acerca ala puerta- ya era hora de que llegara se paso del tiempo limite ahora la piza será gratis –abre la puerta-

Patty: hola dante

Dante: no eres mi piza –sierra la puerta-

Patty:-enojada- no me sierres la puerta en la cara

Dante:-abre la puerta- ¿Por qué sigues viniendo a qui?

Patty: por que me agrada este lugar

Dante: hmmmm –de repente sin decir una palabra dante sale ala calle, se detiene estando en medio de la calle mirando al cielo, de repente una columna de luz cae sobre el-

Patty: ¿dante que te pasa?

-de repente un rayo de color rojo cae sobre el, haciendo que dante desaparezca-

Patty: ¿dante?

-cambio de escenario-

-amanecía en un pueblo de al gun lugar el pueblo estaba completamente destruido algunas casas apenas estaban ala mitad, y en medio de las calles de este pueblo destruido aparece una persona caminando, esta persona traía puesto una chaqueta negra con marcas rojas que le llegaba hasta los pies, camisa blanca, pantalón negro, y un sombrero negro con una línea roja, su nombre es Brandon Heat-

-de repente una sombra oscura comienza a envolverlo por completo y en un instante desaparece-

-cambio de escenario-

-ya era tarde en una ciudad de algún lugar en algún planeta, una persona camina entre la multitud esta persona bestia un traje azul con una camisa amarilla, y su nombre es Space-

-de repente esta persona se detiene entre la multitud y comienza a mirar al cielo, una columna de luz cae sobre el asiéndolo desaparecer-

-cambio de escenario-

-vash aparece en un lugar desolado y oscuro debido a que es de noche, (el lugar del video pero sin la casa solo hay a su alrededor un terreno plano y vacío)-

Vash:-ya no traía puesto los lentes y la mochila que cargaba desapareció- donde estoy y que pasa con esos instrumentos ¿Por qué habría instrumentos musicales ala mitad de la nada?

-de repente un humo negro aparece frente a el, luego cae un relámpago rojo y una sombra negra, luego otra columna de luz, estos elementos desaparecen dejando a cuatro personas frente a vash-

-Alucard apareció sin los lentes y sin el sombrero, Dante apareció sin cambios, Brandon apareció sin el sombrero, Space apareció sin cambios pero llevaba puesto una chaqueta negra que le llegaba hasta los pies-

Vash: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-de repente los cinco desenfundan sus armas, apuntándose entre si, Vash traía en su mano derecha su pistola plateada y en su mano izquierda traía la pistola negra de su hermano, Alucard traía una pistola plateada y otra negra, Dante traía una pistola plateada y otra negra, Brandon traía una pistola negra con marcas rojas y otra negra con marcas blancas, Space traía dos pistolas plateadas-

-Vash con su mano izquierda le apuntaba a Alucard y con su mano derecha le apuntaba a Dante, Alucard con su mano derecha le apuntaba a Vash y con su mano izquierda le apuntaba a Brandon, Dante con su mano izquierda le apuntaba a Vash y con su mano derecha le apuntaba a Space, Brandon con su mano derecha le apuntaba a Alucard y con su mano izquierda le apuntaba a Space, Space con su mano izquierda le apuntaba a Dante y con su mano derecha le apuntaba a Brandon, ninguno disparaba solo se apuntaban con las armas entre si, pero de repente un circulo de fuego apareció rodeándolos a ellos y a los instrumentos, después de que el circulo de fuego apareció los ojos de los cinco se volvieron de color rojo durante unos minutos, durante este tiempo ninguno se movió solo se quedaron de pie apuntándose con las armas, de repente el color rojo de sus ojos desapareció y los cinco enfundaron sus armas, sin decir una palabra Brandon se acerco ala batería tomo las baquetas y se sentó listo para tocar la batería, Alucar también sin decir una palabra se acerco a una de las guitarras y la tomo se la puso listo para tocar, Dante sin decir palabra alguna se acerco a la otra guitarra la tomo y se la puso listo para tocarla, Space también sin decir nada se acerco a los demás tambores y se puso listo para tocarlos, Vash frente a ellos se dio la vuelta sin decir nada estaba listo para cantar-

-Vash canta la siguiente canción

-Alucard y Dante tocan las guitarras-

-Brandon toca la batería-

-Space toca los tambores y los demás instrumentos-

-cada uno de los cinco pistoleros toma la posición y hacen los mismo movimientos que los integrantes de slipknot-

(la canción es psychosocial de slipknot)

-Alucard, Dante, Brandon, y Space comienzan a tocar-

Vash:-comienza a kantar- I did my time, and I want out!

So abusive faith!

It doesn't cut, this soul is not so vibrant.

The reckoning, the sickening.

Back at your subversion.

Pseudo-sacred sick before dawn.

Go to your deserts, go dig your graves!

Then fill your mouth with all the money you will save.

Sinking in, getting smaller again.

I'm done! It has begun, I'm not the only one!

Vash: And the rain will kill us all.

Throw ourselves against the wall.

But no-one else can see.

The preservation of the martyr in me.

Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.

Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.

Vash: There are cracks in the road we lay.

But we're the devil filth, the secret death gone mad.

This is nothing new, but would we kill it all?

The hate was all we had!

Who needs another mess, we could start over.

Just look me in the eyes and say I'm wrong!

Now there's only emptiness, burn elicit self threat.

I think we're done, I'm not the only one!

Vash: And the rain will kill us all.

Throw ourselves against the wall.

But no-one else can see.

The preservation of the martyr in me.

Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.

Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.

-Dante hace un solo de guitarra mientras de fondo se oye el sonido de la guitarra de Alucard-

Vash, Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- The Limit Of The Day,The Limit Of The Day

Vash, Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- The Limit Of The Day,The Limit Of The Day

Vash: Fate! Cannot catch this lie,

Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- (Psychosocial)

I've tried to tell you thrice!

Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- (Psychosocial)

Your hurtful lies are giving out.

Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- (Psychosocial)

Can't stop the killing, I can't help it.

Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- (Psychosocial)

If it's something secret.

Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- (Psychosocial)

Is this what you want?

Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- (Psychosocial)

I'm not the only one!

Vash: And the rain will kill us all.

Throw ourselves against the wall.

But no-one else can see.

The preservation of the martyr in me.

Vash: And the rain will kill us all.

Throw ourselves against the wall.

But no-one else can see.

The preservation of the martyr in me

-de repente el sirculo de fuego se apaga y se escucha un gran rujido a lo lejos , el rujido probenia de millones de soldados Nazis vampiro (los soldados que aparecen en el ova helsing ultimate 8) aparecieron de todas direcciones tenian a los cinco pistoleros rodeados, pero ellos seguian tocando no les importaba-

Vash, Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- The Limit Of The Day,The Limit Of The Day

-los millones de soldado comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, los soldados corrían sedientos de sangre y con un instinto asesino listos para matar a los cinco, estos soldados corrían con las manos extendidas hacia atrás a una gran velocidad-

-Brandon suelta las baquetas y se pone de pie, salta por encima de la batería y ce acerca a Alcard y Dante, Space también deja los tambores y se acerca a ellos, Alucard y Dante se quitan las guitarras y las dejan en el suelo los cuatro se acercan a Vash, estando cerca de Vash se forman de tal manera que forman una V, Vash estaba al frente, Alucard se puso ala derecha de Vash, Dante se puso ala izquierda de Vash, Brandon se puso ala derecha de Alucard, Space se puso ala izquierda de Dante, cada uno estaba separado a dos pasos de distancia, los cinco extienden sus manos al cielo oscuro frente a ellos y mirando al cielo los cinco gritan-

Vash, Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritan- The Limit Of The Day,The Limit Of The Day

-Después de gritar esto los instrumentos desaparecieron y en un instante los cinco desenfundan sus pistolas apuntando a los soldados nazis vampiros –

-la canción comienza a sonar desde el principio, mientras ellos apuntaban con sus pistolas a los millones de soldados que corrían hacia ellos-

-en cuanto se escucha el sonido de las guitarras los cinco comienzan a disparar en todas direcciones, los soldados estando a 15 metros de ellos comenzaron a caer despedazados por la ráfaga de balas que los cinco disparaban hacia ellos, los cinco disparaban cruzando los brazos, extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados, disparaban a los soldados en todas direcciones asía el frente, de derecha a izquierda, de atrás hacia delante, cada uno disparaba usando sus propios movimientos, cada uno disparaba usando su propio estilo para disparar, disparaban sin moverse de su posición, los soldados nazis vampiros no lograban pasar de esos quince metros todos morían despedazados al llegar a esa distancia, pero aun quedaban millones de soldados a su alrededor, no podía verse el final de los soldados, los cinco despedazaban a tiros a los soldados formando un circulo de quince metros de distancia donde todos los soldados morían despedazados al llegar al circulo, los cinco pistoleros disparaban con una increíble velocidad, solo les tomaba dos segundos recargar cada arma, de repente los cinco pistoleros comenzaron a gritar mientras disparaban-

Vash, Alucard, Brandon, Space:-gritando- The Limit Of The Day,The Limit Of The Day

-después Vash activando ambas pistolas y comenzó a gritar mientras los otro cuatro pistoleros seguían disparando-

Vash: ´´aaaaaaaaaa´´ -las dos pistolas de Vash se activaron, y sus brazos comenzaron a transformarse en el arma brazos de ángel, los dos brazos de Vash se transformaron, y apuntando al frente comenzó a cargar las armas, y dijo- la muerte esta bailando y todo el infierno esta cantando -una bola de energía se formo en cada punta de los brazos transformados de vash, la del brazo derecho era una bola de energía blanca y la del brazo izquierdo era una bola de energía negra, Vash unió ambas energías y apuntando al frente disparo-

Vash:-disparando- ´´aaaaaaaa´´ -Vash disparo un gran rayo de energía de color rojo con negro, hacia los soldados nazis vampiro, destruyendo todo y a todos los millones de soldados que se encontraban al frete de el-

- después Alucard con su característica sonrisa maligna mientras disparaba a los soldados que se encontraban ala derecha, Alucard comenzó asacar dos enormes alas de murciélago de su espalda mientras reía y disparaba hacia el frente en el lado derecho de los otros cuatro, las alas eran alas de vampiro (las alas de Drácula), estas alas eran rojas y llenas de ojos, los ojos que siempre muestra Alucar cuando se trasforma, dando un aleteo hacia el frente las alas se extendieron asta donde se encontraban los soldados, los millones de soldados que se encontraba ala derecha de los cuatro, caían en pedazos al ser cortados por las alas de Alucard, y después de barios minutos Alucard acabo con los millones de soldados que estaban enfrente de el-

-después Dante se transformo en su forma demoniaca, con esta transformación las pistolas de Dante comenzaron a disparar bolas de energía color rojo con negro, estas bolas de energía estaban rodeadas por rayos de color rojo, Dante comenzó a disparar esta bolas de energía a los soldados que se encontraban en frente de al lado izquierdo de lo otros cuatro, las bolas de energía que disparaba Dante creaban grandes explosiones al impactar contra los soldados, después de barios disparos los millones de soldados que se encontraban ala izquierda de los cuatro, enfrente de Dante fueron destruidos-

-después Brandon y Space enfundaron sus pistolas, y en la espalda de Brandon apareció la gran ametralladora que siempre carga en la espalda, space después de enfundar sus dos pistolas en sus manos aparecieron dos ametralladoras, los dos apuntaron al frente de ellos detrás de los otros tres y comenzaron a disparar, disparaban una gran cantidad de ráfagas de balas con una increíble velocidad creando un gran muro de balas que se dirigía asía los soldados, después de barios disparos brandon y space acabaron con los millones de soldados que quedaban, de repente los cinco comienzan a gritar al unísono-

Vash, Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritando- Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.

Vash, Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritando- Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.

-después de que gritaran las manos de vash regresaban ala normalidad, las alas de alucard comenzaron a desaparecer, dante regresaba a su forma humana, y las ametralladoras de brandon y space desaparecieron-

-después de que volvieron ala normalidad volvieron a gritar al mismo tiempo-

Vash, Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritando- - Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.

Vash, Alucard, Dante, Brandon, Space:-gritando- - Psychosocial, Psychosocial, Psychosocial.

-cuando terminaron de gritar un por uno fueron desapareciendo, todos regresaron a su mundo-

FIN_

Se acaboooo, espero que les haiga gustado

Intente subirlo en el formato que le correspondía pero por razones que desconozco no pude subirlo como era.

A mi si me pareció mui genial imaginarme esto mientras veía el video de la canción, este fic seria como el intro, prologo o openig, por que ya si se meocure una historia en la que aparezcan estos cinco pistoleros la are, pero esto no lo are por ahora por que ya estoy haciendo una historia y no pienso hacer otra hasta que termine esta que ya estoy haciendo, y eso es todoooooo.


End file.
